blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Storm
Talia was born third to Jodi and Edward Storm into an already messed up family. The Storms had been cursed (or gifted) by the Elders with elemental powers at least a century past. The became known as the Elemental Witches. Through out the generations though, many Storm witches would die until the very few remaining members today. Lia was born into this heritage and recieved the curse of Pyrokinesis, one of the hardest elemental powers to control. Both because of her own experiences and her family's Lia hates the Elders, as does the rest of her immediate family (Jason and Brett). However, this doesn't mean that they don't attempt to follow the rules that are set out for them because they do! It just happens that a lot of those rules aren't always followed precisely. Lia is sister to Adam, Jason, Brett, and Emily Storm. She is sister-in-law to Belinda Storm, and is also aunt to Belinda and Adam's son, Jackson. Personality: History: Born May 11th 2008 Powers: *'Advanced Telekinesis': ability to move anything without having to touch it *'Animal Whispering': ability to communicate with animals *'Zoanthropy': the ability to become an animal, or a fox in Lia's case. She believes that it is rather a curse than a power from the elders but loves it none the less. *'Molecular Combustion': ability to speed up the movement of particles, resulting to an unstable and exploding manner 'Curse:' Pyrokinesis With the ability of her curse Lia is most likely the most at risk Storm in the family, besides her nephew, Adam's son, Jackson who holds the curse of Electrokinesis. In regards to this, before the curse was born within her, she already displayed quite a temper. With growing with her power though she has gotten the abilities to: *'Flame': transportation that is similar to Flaming, except that this draws from her curse rather than her other powers. While in a temper it also causes her to sometimes uncontrollably flame from place to place. *'Warmth': something that has never really troubled Lia but she has found that she can do is warm herself up from the inside out. Somehow her internal fire of pyrokinesis allows her body to use it as warmth. Relationships: Family: ' ' Adam Alfred Storm-The oldest Storm brother. He is currently 24 years old and was cursed with Aerokinesis. He has finally gotten control of his power. He and hisfamily live in Detroit, Michigan in an upscale neighborhood in a luxurious house that he was able to afford with his lawyer wages. Being the eldest, he was also affected the most by their parents death but covered it up by working all of the time. Belinda Storm-Adam's wife and Jackson's mother.She is currently 23 years old. She lives in Detroit, Michigan with her family. She too is also a witch but not a descendantof the Storm bloodline. Her parents disapprove of Adam and Emily but welcome the rest of the family. '' Emily Storm''-Possibly the most spoiled youngest child ever.She is currently 16 years old and believes that she rules the world. She has been cursed with the ability to control or create plants. She doesn't use her powers much as she tries her best to be human but when she does use it she is skilled. She attended magic school for a time before Adam was suggested to find another type of school for her. Jackson Storm-the current youngest in the Storm clan at the age of 4. He recently discovered his curse of Electkrokinesis and is having a hell of a time messing with his family with it. His favorite trick is turning the tv on with it. As Adam fears, he is turning into a young Brett. He very rarely gets to see the other part of his family besides via video chat but somehow he always knows who they are. '' Jason Storm''-The second oldest Storm at 23. He is Lia's twin, both by birth and by power. Where as Lia is fire, he is water and they compliment each other. Jodi, their mother, thought this was quite a funny thing to happen but realized just how not funny it wasn't when they got older and had fights with their powers. It was at an early age that Jason mastered his power, Hydrokinesis, during swimming lessons to be in fact. He got the water to push a young girl his way and well..both the power and the player went from there. '' Brett Storm''-Always the charmer at age 20, he's doing just swell for himself. He's smitten with Connie and has gotten a tendency to pass on the family tradition of magicked pets. Not always easy to read he has built walls in the past and has found the split between his family hard. Luckily though in his eyes, he chose the right side of the fence, even though he does miss the rest of his family sometimes. He, being the rock of the family, recieved the curse of Geokinesis. Friends: Neutral Acquaintances: Enemies: Love Interests: